


It's you

by lazybug16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Easter!, Identity Reveal, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybug16/pseuds/lazybug16
Summary: It's Easter and their teacher gives them a treat. What those two oblivious dorks don't know is that that treat will change things forever.Or Marinette and Adrien find out when they switch bags by mistake. How is that possible?





	It's you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the last 24h. I just thought of this while I was trying to sleep and thought 'hey, it's easter in two days why don't I write this?' So here you go.  
> As I said in my other work English is NOT my mother tounge so I'm sorry if there are grammatical mistakes

“Happy Easter!” shouted Miss Bustier to her entire class, clearly excited about the holidays. “As you know, today we finish class early so I’ve decided to give you your Easter treat now”

Cheers were heard from everybody in class except from the model and the girl in pigtails, those two just thumped their heads on the table, clearly not excited about the holydays.

“Girl what’s wrong? It’s Easter we have a whole week off!” Alya said excitedly to her best friend, expecting a joyful response. Instead, Marinette groaned, because what Alya didn’t  
know is that at this time of year there’s probably going to be an akuma, probably a child that couldn’t find the eggs or something and Marinette was not looking forward to it.  
God, last year was a disaster… And what Marinettte didn’t know is that the blond in front of her was thinking the same thing.

Nino saw his friend hit his head against the table so he decided to ask.

“Dude, you okay?” 

Adrien lifted his head and turned to look at Nino while he placed his elbow on the table and held his head with his hand. “Yeah, just tired that’s all. Yesterday’s photo shoot was  
longer than expected” 

Well, he lied. Late last night there was an akuma and it didn’t go so well. Him and Ladybug were exhausted and because of that it took them two hours to take the akuma down.

While they talked Miss Bustier got up and hold up a basket in her hands. She walked all around the class giving each student a little brown bag that was inside the basket.

The final bell rang an all the students ran outside to get home and enjoy their week off. 

Marinette said goodbye to Alya and went to her locker to get a notebook that she left there that morning. While she was getting the notebook, Tikki quickly checked if they were  
alone and went inside the brown bag in a flash.

“Oh my good it’s chocolate eggs! And a huge chocolate bunny!”

Marinette giggled hearing her kwami sound so happy and cheerful.

“If you want you can eat the eggs, but not the bunny, I want to save that for Chat”

She imaged how thrilled he would be if she gave him chocolate. A light blush appeared on her checks because she knew exactly how he would react, he would most likely say a  
pun and then kiss the back of her hand like the gentleman he was.

She sighed closing her locker, still thinking about her partner. She couldn’t deny that Chat had found his way into her heart; she still loves Adrien, but Chat… 

She fell for him, maybe even harder than Adrien.

Just as she was walking down the stairs of the school she bumped into someone and lost balance. She was waiting for the ground to punch her in the face but she never felt it.  
Instead, a hand wrapped around her waist and another hand was holding her arm.

“Are you okay? I didn’t know you were falling for me already”

She finally opened her eyes and saw Adrien staring down at her with a small smile and giggling, and then… HE WINKED! 

Her and Adrien have become close over the year, they even teased each other, even though she would blush and stutter from time to time, well this was no exception.

“T-Thank you, and I’m really sorry I didn’t see you there” she said releasing her own giggle.

“No problem” he looked down and saw that their stuff was lying on the ground. Marinette saw Adrien look down so she did too and blushed.

“Oh god I’m so sorry” she said crouching down to pick their stuff, but what she didn’t know is that she picked up Adriens brown bag with the sweets instead of hers. Adrien picked  
up his stuff too and looked towards Marinette.

“Well I’ll see you round” she said, ready to head home and hide in her room so she could dig a hole for her to bury in when she felt his hand grip her wrist.

“Wait!” 

He immediately let go of her when he saw that she stopped and looked at him. He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously and looked at her.

“Do you… maybe want to hang out later? We could play UMS3 at your place or something?”

“Oh sure, you can come over at around 4 o’clock, is that good?”

“Yeah, perfect! Okay I have to go. See you soon Marinette” with that said he waved a goodbye to the blushing tee and got into his car and then drove off.

When he got to his room he put his bags down beside his bed and went to his computer to start on homework so that for 4 o’clock he would be ready. He finished everything in an  
hour and a half so he had half an hour to relax. Just then he realized that Plagg hadn’t asked for any cheese since he got home.

“Plagg? Are you okay buddy you didn’t ask for any cheese”

He looked through is school bag but he wasn’t there.

“Plagg…? Plagg this isn’t funny”

Just then, he saw a red blob come out of the little brown bat that they gave him at school. She yawned and rubbed her little eyes to try and erase the sleep from them.

“Marinette what’s wrong? Why are you calling for… Plagg…” just then she opened her eyes and saw a very shocked Adrien. 

“What the hell are you!?”

“I’m a kwami but I guess you already know that since you called for Plagg”

He just stood there, trying to figure out what on earth was going on, because to be honest he didn’t understand.

“Plagg!?” he went towards his couch and threw all the pillows to the floor trying to find him, but he wasn’t there so he went to the second floor to were his books are to continue  
his search. Tikki followed, hoping he wouldn’t have a panic attack because of her, or Plaggs disappearance.

“So… you’re Chat Noir?”

“Well not anymore! Because I just lost my kwami, so yeah, Plagg! I swear to god if this is a joke you better pray for your life”

Where is that stupid cat!?

“Adrien, stop”

He stopped and looked at the little creature with wide eyes not knowing what to do.

“Good, now breathe”

He didn’t realize up until now that he was hyperventilating and most likely having a panic attack. He did as the little creature asked and breathed, coping what she did.

“Very well, now think, if he isn’t here then there’s only one place that he could be…”

He opened his mouth ready to answer (pretty damn sure that he was going to say school) so she held p her hand to stop him.

“What did I say? Think. If you have Marinettes bag of chocolates then…”

“Marinette has mine”

“Okay, now let that sink in”

Right, so his kwami was with Marinette and he was with Marinettes kwami. Wait, that means…

“Marinette is Ladybug!?”

“Oh boy here he goes…”

“God it makes so much sence! The hair for one is the same”

“Actually, Ladybugs is a bit darker but whatever”

“They’re both brave, smart, strong and beautiful and adorable and… “

Tikki looked at him concerned but when he turned around she could see a huge smile on his face and adoration but mostly, love.

“I love her…”

Tikki laughed and did circles in the air until she reached his face.

“You really mean it?”

“Yeah, I mean, now I don’t have to suffer every night trying to decide who I love more. I’ve loved Ladybug since day one and Marinette and I have become closer recently and just  
being with her I… I never want to leave her house when I’m there playing video games or just eating pastries or when we’re in the park together lying down side by side on the  
grass I just want to be with her forever”

By the time he finished Tikki had tears in her eyes. “She’s going to be so happy…” she whispered.

Adrien looked up at her and frowned.

“Are you sure? I mean she might not even think of me that way…”

“Chat Adrien Noir Agreste you better go there now and confess your undying love to her because trust me when I say this, you’ll be very happy by the end of the day”

He flinched a bit at her tone but it made him trust her.

“Your right, I should tell her”

And just like that he was out of the door.

“Hey, what about me?”

“Oh, sorry. By the way what’s your name?”

“It’s Tikki and it’s a pleasure to meet you Adrien, I never thought it would be like this but it’s still an honour”

“Oh my god you are so adorable. I’m sorry I didn’t ask earlier I was thinking about… you know. Here you can go in my pocket”

He opened his white jacket and Tikki flew inside, and with that taken care of he was out the door once more on his way to the bakery.

 

 

…………………….

 

 

After the incident with Adrien Marinette went straight to her room after greeting her parents and screamed into a pillow.

“Did he really say that!? That I’m falling for him!? When he gets here he’s going to get an earful”

She went back down to her desk after a few minutes when she was more relaxed. She looked towards the brown bag and called for Tikki.

“Tikki?” she whispered just in case if she was still sleeping. She heard a faint snoring sound so she left the little kwami sleep.

She opened her sketch book and started drawing a new outfit to kill time before Adrien would arrive. After a few rough sketches here and there she had her final peace, it was  
backless black dress with a sweetheart neckline, accompanied by a black chocker with a bell. The outfit reminded her of a certain feline and new that if he saw it he would love it.  
A smile appeared on her face thinking about her partner and how she was going to see him later tonight. 

‘Maybe I could finish the dress today and hint him as Ladybug that MARINETTE had finished a new dress and that she wanted him to see it so that he could drop by’

She already had the materials for it so she decided to start making the dress. After an hour of sewing and cutting she had her stunning black dress. To finish it off, she made the  
black gothic chocker with a bell attached to it and singed it on the inside. 

This was probably her favourite outfit yet! 

She put it on to see if the measurements were correct and she was really proud of herself. It fit perfectly and it was quite comfortable. When she looked in the mirror she blushed,  
it was different from the other things that she created. This was more daring, with more skin showing, and dare she say it… sexy. She pulled out her pigtails and let her hair down.  
It was slightly curly because of the hair ties but that just made her look prettier. 

Looking at the clock she notices that Adrien would be arriving son so she decided to wake Tikki up.

“Tikki? Tiiikkiiii” she whispered again. She opened the bag to wake her up but when she saw a black blob instead of a red one she screamed and threw it towards the chase. When  
it landed the black blob with green eyes flew out.

“Kid what the hell!? That’s animal cruelty, but I will forgive you if you give me some cheese. Adrien?”

He turned around and saw Marinette standing in the middle of her room not moving an inch because OH MY GOD IS THAT A KWAMI!?

“A-Are you a kwami?” she decided to ask to scared to know the answer.

“Wow you’re smart, yes I am how do you know? Well you know what, since you live on top of a bakery why don’t you get me some cheese and you can tell me how you figured it  
out?” 

And then… he winked!

Oh she knew whose kwami this is, Chats. It was a cat kwami obviously, but he flirted just like her kitty and oh my god it has little kitten ears!

“…”

“…”

Wait… did he just say…

“ADRIEN!? ADRIEN’S CHAT NOIR!?”

“Okay you weren’t as smart as I thought” 

“Hey! Is not every day that you find out two people that you love become ONE”

Just then, she heard the doorbell downstairs and started to panic, but when she looked at the time on her phone she saw that Adrien wouldn’t be arriving for another 15 minutes,  
so it couldn’t be him. She climbed down and went to open the door since both of her parents were working in the bakery. She expected to see Alya, but instead of brown eyes, she  
saw green eyes staring at her.

“A-Adrie-?”

Before she could finish saying his name he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a bone crushing hug and buried his head in the junction between her head and shoulder.

“I’m so glad it’s you” he whispered against her neck which sent chills down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder to keep him there because after today, she  
needed a hug too. 

Wait, what did he mean by that? Does he know!? Well there’s only one way to find out. She pulled back to stare at those gorgeous green eyes to see if he really knew.

“Kitty…?” she could feel tears in the back of her eyes but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold on for long.

“My lady?” 

She gasped and the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She saw that he was crying too and hoped to GOD that they were happy tears.

“I have something that is yours”

He opened his jacket and Tikki flew out straight to her chosen.

“Oh Marinette I missed you!”

“I missed you too!” she said planting a kiss on her forehead while giggling. She looked up and saw Adrien watching them with adoring eyes and remembered Plagg.

“Umm, Plagg should be upstairs, follow me” 

She opened the hatch to her room and instead of showing affection to Adrien, he went straight to Tikki.

“Tikki!”

“Plagg, I’m so glad to see you, what has it been, like 1200 years?”

“1257 but who’s counting”

Instead of being upset, Adrien was happy seeing his kwami get excited about something that isn’t cheese.

“Hey lovebirds, there are cookies and cheese downstairs”

And with that they faced through the hatch to go eat and catch up. Meanwhile in the attic, Marinette and Adrien stood about five feet apart looking at the floor not saying a word.  
After a few seconds of awkward silence, Adrien decided to break the ice, but whatever he was going to say was lost when he saw what she was wearing. It was like she was coping  
him, as if she was thinking of him when she was making the design. Thinking about that brought a blush to his face and caught the attention of her partner.

“Adrien, are you okay? You’re suddenly very red”

“Y-Yeah… I‘m fine. Nice dress”

Now it was her turn to blush.

“Thanks” but it brought a smile to her lips.

“So… you’re my kitty”

“And you’re my bugaboo”

She bit her lip trying to decide if it was worth it asking or not. 

“Are you… umm, are you disappointed? Because I’m sure that you had this image of me of being a confident, strong, brilliant, wonderful girl but instead it’s just-”

Before she could get another word out, his lips crashed into hers. His left hand was holding her cheek and the other was on her waist. It took a second for her to realize what was  
going on and after her short internal freak out, she kissed him back. It was amazing… He kissed her as if he needed air and she was oxygen. It felt like they kissed for hours but it  
was really just a few seconds. When they pulled apart they had bruised kissed lips and were breathing heavily.

“-me…” 

“If you were saying that you’re not any of those things, then you’re wrong. Marinette you’re strong, smart, confident, extraordinary, beautiful and more. You’re right, I thought  
Ladybug was all those things… and now I know that I’m right” 

God she loved this boy…

“Mon chaton… You always know what to say”

She touched the nape of his neck, right were his hair was and noticed that he shivered under her touch. 

“How can you be so adorable?” she said giggling.

“Oh? You think I’m adorable?” and there was the Chat she knew.

“What else do you think about me?”

“Well… You’re brave, smart, like crazy smart, funny…”

“Don’t you mean punny?”

She let out a snort.

“No, you’re also a huge dork”

“Thanks”

“And also loyal, and… handsome”

“I’m sorry my lady I didn’t get that last one, what did you say?” he asked in a teasing voice and she saw a devious smirk, that smirk that sent her heart racing.

“Umm… h-handsome…?”

Oh god now she was never going to hear the end of it.

“You’re so cute” 

He hugged her close, placing his face on her neck again and he started to purr, loud. That startled her and she squeaked when she felt the vibrations against her body.

“A-Are you purring!?”

“Oh, sorry. It just sort of happens when I’m comfortable or happy”

“Well, I’m happy that you’re happy”

She leaned in to kiss him again and when he saw what she was doing, he met her half way. It was amazing how just one kiss could transmit so much love and adoration. When  
they stopped (but not because they wanted to, because they needed to breathe) she remembered that she had a little present for him. 

“Oh, I saved my chocolate bunny for you”

She went for the bag and saw that there was only chocolate wrapping in the bag.

“Of course, Plagg”

“Hey, so the bunny should be in my bag! Well I left that in my room so I’ll eat it later”

“I was going to save it, well, for Chat. I was going to give it t you later on patrol”

“Aww that’s so sweet, but not as sweet as chocolate” he said sending her a wink.

“Do you ever stop?” she said giggling.

“Now that I’m with you, I’ll never stop”

They rested their foreheads together and their hands around each other’s torsos, enjoying the moment.

“Happy Easter Chaton”

“Happy Easter my lady”


End file.
